


Easy Pickings/Phi vụ trót lọt

by YCNsf



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: AU - College/University, AU - Modern Setting, English to Vietnamese Translation, M/M, Sugar Daddy AU, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YCNsf/pseuds/YCNsf
Summary: Gã đàn ông tóc vàng cao lớn trong một góc vắng vẻ của quán ba hóa ra lại không say như vẻ ngoài và giờ cổ tay Napoleon đang bị khóa trong một nắm tay thép, cậu bị túm lại gần để dò xét mà hầu như chẳng mất chút sức lực nào. ‘Nạn nhân’ của cậu, Napoleon quan sát, trong phút hoảng hốt, trông như một bức họa bị cố ý hủy hoại, nét mặt của một minh tinh bị cắt ngang bởi đường viền môi mỏng nghiêm nghị và một đôi mắt xanh vô tình; có sự ác nghiệt sắt đá trong dáng vẻ của gã, trong bộ vét màu than đá không chút tì vết gã đang mặc, trong mái tóc gọn ghẽ ánh lên màu gỉ sét đục máu dưới ánh sáng trầm lắng của quán ba. Dứt khoát, gã lạ mặt rút chiếc đồng hồ của gã khỏi nắm tay Napoleon rồi nhét nó vào túi.





	Easy Pickings/Phi vụ trót lọt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Easy Pickings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985916) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



I.

Những quán ba náo nhiệt _vốn_ đồng nghĩa với phi vụ trót lọt.

Napoleon đã cẩn thận ăn vận cho phù hợp. Không quá trẻ để bị chặn lại ngoài cửa, nhưng _vừa đủ_ non để không bị tính vào cuộc ganh đua với những tay đầu tư tài chính, kế toán viên và các doanh nhân đầy triển vọng đang săn mồi quanh những chiếc bàn cao, đánh hơi cho cuộc tình một đêm. Cậu cũng ráng tránh những người đàn bà đến đây trên những đôi giày cao gót và đi thành từng nhóm nhỏ, bờ môi đỏ chót, tô vẽ kĩ lưỡng và đầy tự tin: tránh bất cứ ai trong quán, cậu chỉ muốn một cốc bia hơi, có thể ăn gì đó. Napoleon biết, mẹo để bị lờ đi là giữ vẻ thờ ơ trong mắt và sụp vai xuống, tỏ thái độ hờ hững.

Những quán ba nhộn nhịp là chỗ làm ăn liều lĩnh. Tuy chẳng khó khăn gì để nẫng đi những chiếc đồng hồ và ví da của những kẻ đã ngà ngà say nhưng nếu để tụi quản lý bắt quả tang thì nhẹ nhất là cậu sẽ bị đám bảo kê tẩn cho tím tái. Và nếu cậu hớ hênh đến mức bị một vị khách nào đó tóm…

Chà. Đó là sơ lược quá trình làm thế nào mà Napoleon lại vướng vào tình huống khó xử hiện tại. Gã đàn ông tóc vàng cao lớn trong một góc vắng vẻ của quán ba hóa ra lại không say như vẻ ngoài và giờ cổ tay Napoleon đang bị khóa trong một nắm tay thép, cậu bị túm lại gần để dò xét mà hầu như chẳng mất chút sức lực nào. ‘Nạn nhân’ của cậu, Napoleon quan sát, trong phút hoảng hốt, trông như một bức họa bị cố ý hủy hoại, nét mặt của một minh tinh bị cắt ngang bởi đường viền môi mỏng nghiêm nghị và một đôi mắt xanh vô tình; có sự ác nghiệt buốt giá trong dáng vẻ của gã, trong bộ vét màu than đá không chút tì vết gã đang mặc, trong mái tóc gọn ghẽ ánh lên màu gỉ sét đục máu dưới ánh sáng trầm lắng của quán ba. Dứt khoát, gã lạ mặt rút chiếc đồng hồ của gã khỏi nắm tay Napoleon rồi nhét nó vào túi.

Chết tiệt. Napoleon đã thoát được khỏi những tình cảnh éo le hơn nhờ tài mê hoặc và một chút may mắn. Khoác lên nụ cười thiếu niên tuyệt vời nhất của mình, Napoleon ngân nga, “Xin lỗi về chuyện này, thưa ngài.”

“Xin lỗi cậu đã tính trộm cái đồng hồ?” gã lạ mặt cũng ngân nga, với chất giọng đặc Nga, sâu thăm thẳm. Napoleon nuốt nước miếng, miệng đột nhiên khô khốc đầy vô lý.

“Xin lỗi tôi đã bị túm,” Napoleon thừa nhận trước khi kịp ý thức và ngạc nhiên thay, gã lạ mặt lại cười khẩy, nắm tay đang trói lấy cổ tay Napoleon buông lỏng một chút.

“Ngồi xuống.” Gã lạ mặt đẩy cậu lên chiếc ghế đẩu cao bên cạnh hắn và nhanh chóng liếc qua vai cậu, về phía đám đông nhuốm hơi men đang rầm rì, lướt qua các gương mặt. “Tên?”

“…John,” Napoleon dè dặt quan sát.

Gã lạ mặt tròn mắt. “Muốn dùng tên giả hãy dùng cái nào bớt lộ liễu đi.” Trước khi Napoleon kịp ngăn lại, hắn đã vuốt khắp người cậu một cách thô lỗ song đầy chuyên nghiệp, rồi tìm ra ví của Napoleon ở túi trong của cậu. Đầu hàng, Napoleon trườn xuống chiếc bàn trong khi gã lạ mặt lật mở chiếc ví để kiểm tra bằng lái xe của cậu. Rồi hắn đóng chiếc ví lại và nhét nó về trong áo khoác của Napoleon.

“Anh là thứ gì vậy, FBI?” Napoleon gắt gỏng hỏi.

Gã lạ mặt mỉm cười sắc sảo xen lẫn với hứng thú. “Cậu nghĩ FBI sẽ ngồi trong quán ba để bắt trộm vặt?”

“Tôi nghĩ một đặc vụ FBI sẽ không có chất giọng đặc Nga và ngồi trong một quán ba nhộn nhịp thế này bắt trộm, trừ khi anh ta đang âm mưu gì đó và cần ngụy trang,” Napoleon tự tin vạc lại và thử nở một nụ cười tinh ranh của riêng mình. “Nhưng anh ăn mặc quá hào nhoáng cho một đặc vụ FBI. Bộ vét đó là hàng đặt may. Khoảng ba ngàn đô, dễ đoán. Cái đồng hồ thì khác, cũ và chẳng có gì đặc biệt.”

“Vậy sao cậu lại muốn trộm nó?”

“Tôi cần ít tiền nóng ngày mai,” Napoleon thừa nhận, thoáng chút bối rối cho sự ngớ ngẩn của mình. “Bán tống thứ gì đó như hàng Patek thì dễ gây chú ý lắm. Một chiếc đồng hồ cũ mèm thì không, tôi có thể giả vờ nó là của bố tôi với bất cứ hàng đồ cũ nào ngoài kia.”

“Tiền để làm gì?”

“Học phí đại học. Tôi đã gom gần đủ rồi.”

“Sao một tên trộm lại muốn học đại học?” Gã lạ mặt, tuy vậy lại một lần nữa mỉm cười, vẻ dò xét đã nhạt đi chút ít, dẫu vòng tay gã vẫn không nơi lỏng quanh cổ tay Napoleon.

“Để từ bỏ đời trộm cắp?” Napoleon không muốn vay nợ, hoặc làm vài chuyến qua Afghanistan để được miễn khoản vay. Cậu chỉ thiếu một chút trong phần trả góp. “Vậy ờm. Nếu chúng ta không còn vấn đề gì nữa, tôi sẽ…không làm phiền anh thêm, và.”

Gã lạ mặt thở dài. Hắn lấy ví mình ra với bên tay rảnh rỗi đồng thời thả Napoleon. Hắn móc tiền mặt khỏi ví và đẩy qua, nhưng khi Napoleon không tỏ vẻ sẽ nhận lấy, hắn nhét nó vào túi trước trên áo khoác của cậu. “Đếm đi. Cậu cần thêm?”

“…ý anh là sao?” Napoleon lo lắng hỏi.

Gã lạ mặt lạnh nhạt quay đi, nhấp một ngụm guýt-ki. “Tôi nhớ đời ra sao khi người ta còn trẻ dại và thiếu thốn. Đi đi, thằng nhóc.”

1.0

Illya không mấy tập trung trong suốt buổi họp hội đồng, song anh hi vọng điều đó không quá lộ liễu: vì dẫu anh chỉ có sự khinh bỉ dành cho một nửa thành viên hội đồng, thái độ như vậy khá…thiếu chuyên nghiệp. Anh đã làm việc qua bữa trưa, gầm thét trên email và qua điện thoại, cố gắng đàm phán những chi tiết cuối cùng của một hợp đồng sửa chữa tàu ở Hồng Kông. Đó là một chuỗi khổ sai nặng nhọc khiến Illya bận rộn đến tối, quá mệt mỏi và kiệt sức vào phút cuối để làm bất cứ gì khác ngoài việc bước thấp bước cao về căn hộ của anh ở Công viên Trung tâm để đi ngủ và anh nhanh chóng quên đi nhóc chó rừng xinh xắn anh đã gặp trong quán ba – cho đến khi anh gặp lại nó.

Với một văn phòng chỉ cách Công viên Trung tâm vài dãy nhà, Illya thường thích đi bộ về nhà hơn là trầy trật trong dòng xe cộ. Đó là một buổi tối trong lành đầu thu và khi Illya bước đến tòa nhà có căn hộ của mình, anh dừng lại khi nhận ra ai đó quen thuộc trên băng ghế dựa ven phố, trong chiếc áo khoác da nhẹ nhàng, hai tay xòe ra trên chiếc quần bò bó sát. Napoleon nhe nhởn khi Illya nhíu mày nhìn cậu, đứng lên và khi Illya không bước tới, cậu nhướng mày và thả bộ đến gần.

“Chào.”

“Cậu.”

“Nào,” Napoleon, “Như vậy không lịch sự lắm đâu.”

“Sao cậu lại ở đây?”

“Tôi không muốn mắc nợ.” Trước sự ngạc nhiên của Illya, Napoleon rút ra một chiếc phong bì gọn gàng từ trong áo khoác và dúi sang cho anh. “Này.”

“Là quà thôi.”

“Cũng được, đây cũng là quà.”

“Ra là cậu thích trộm đồng hồ của tôi chứ không thích nhận tiền của tôi?” Illya dài giọng, đủ hứng thú để vơi bớt cảm giác bực bội trước sự xâm phạm.

“Tôi vẫn giữ một vài nguyên tắc. Mẹ sẽ tự hào lắm.” Khẩu âm đó. Không hẳn là dân New York. Cũng không hẳn là dân ở đâu đó. Nhóc chó rừng. Đã học được sự tinh tế đến từng chi tiết trong việc che giấu tung tích của mình rồi.

“Giữ lấy. Cậu sẽ có thêm học phí cần trả trong tương lai mà? Có lẽ sẽ bớt đi một người bị mất đồng hồ.”

“Aww, thôi nào. Đừng để tôi nhét nó vào hòm thư của anh.”

“Làm sao cậu biết tôi sống ở đâu?”

“Anh sẽ ngạc nhiên lắm khi biết việc tìm ra nơi ở của ai đó dễ dàng đến mức nào vào thời buổi này,” Napoleon hớn hở đáp, “Nhất là khi người đó còn là một tỷ phú vận chuyển nào đó người Nga nữa.”

“Biết vậy mà cậu vẫn muốn trả tôi chút tiền lẻ?”

“Tôi mà biết anh sẽ càu nhàu thế này,” Napoleon cáu kỉnh, xinh đẹp hơn khi cậu để lộ ra những chiếc răng bé xíu như vậy, “Tôi đã vứt quách nó vào hòm thư của anh rồi. Sao, không đúng cách người Nga hay gì đó nhận tiền trả nợ à?”

“Không phải nợ.” Illya sửa lại và đầu hàng trước ham muốn. Hơi khó để tư duy trước hứng thú và một sinh vật của cuộc vui đang ngơ ngác. “Muốn lên trên uống chút gì không?” Anh nhìn Napoleon từ trên xuống dưới đầy ám chỉ, truyền đạt tín hiệu của mình.

Napoleon phá lên cười, nhét cái phong bì vào túi. “Ra _đó_ là lý do vì sao anh đến quán ba, quý ngài ‘FBI’.”

“Thế cậu nghĩ người ta đến quán ba làm gì?”

“Uống? Trộm đồng hồ?” Tuy vậy, Napoleon cười ranh mãnh. Nhóc chó rừng. Không biết sợ. “Dẫn đường đi.”

Illya hôn Napoleon trong thang máy, vây lấy cậu trước bức tường. Dục vọng làm anh chếch choáng khi Napoleon bặm miệng cười và hôn lại, cuồng nhiệt không kém, những đôi môi cào cấu nhau lúc họ lảo đảo bước ra để rốt cuộc cũng tới căn hộ của Illya, răng túa máu và quần áo tơi tả. Họ khóa lấy nhau dưới vòi sen, Illya dùng tay chu đáo chăm sóc cho Napoleon bất chấp những tiếng rên rỉ đứt quãng khàn khàn của cậu, cho đến khi Napoleon xuất ra giữa chúng, chỉ với những ngón tay quấn quanh hành thân của cậu, cùng một tiếng kêu nghẹn ngào gấp gáp. Cậu vụng về đưa Illya đến một cao trào bừa bộn với đôi tay đủ háo hức, rồi Illya tắt vòi nước và thọc một bàn tay vào tóc Napoleon, ép cậu ngậm dương vật đã mềm xuống của anh trong miệng, trượt nó ra vào trong vòm miệng xấc láo ma mị đó cho đến khi anh lại cứng, căng đầy giữa khớp hàm của Napoleon và khiến cậu nghẹn họng.

Tỳ lên bồn rửa, Napoleon rên rỉ và cố dang rộng đùi mình ra khi Illya đẩy vào bên trong cậu, sâu hơn, sâu hơn một cách tỉ mỉ. Nhóc chó rừng đang hưởng thụ màn biểu diễn của anh, cậu nhe nhởn giảo hoạt với Illya qua tấm gương, ửng hồng quyến rũ, mái tóc sẫm màu dính bết lên trán và hai má. Cậu vẫn đang dần đạt đến độ chín, vẫn góc cạnh và hơi gầy gò; Napoleon có sức sống cuồng nhiệt của tuổi trẻ, sự phản nghịch của cậu còn chưa bị vùi dập, khoác lên mình sự ngạo mạn tự mãn đáng yêu như một tấm áo giáp mới xuất xưởng.

Illy cuộn chặt nắm tay quanh dương vật của Napoleon, khiến cậu thở gấp, răng anh gằn lên vai Napoleon. Anh sẽ đập vỡ sự ngạo mạn đó, sẽ thuần hóa sự phản nghịch đó. Anh sẽ chiếm hữu nhóc chó rừng trên giường của mình, sẽ bắt Napoleon học cách được cho ăn từ tay anh. Chôn môi mình trên đỉnh cột sống của Napoleon, Illya chậm rãi thúc Napoleon trên chiếc bồn rửa đến mức cậu nghẹn giọng cầu xin anh hãy nhanh hơn; sau đó, khi Napoleon đã xuất ra lần thứ hai, Illya đè cậu xuống lần nữa trên giường, lần này thô bạo hơn, cho đến khi Napoleon oằn mình và gào thét và van nài anh hãy kết thúc.

Những chiếc bao cao su được lột bỏ, Illya trở lại với một Napoleon mang đôi mắt mơ màng đang ngáp ngủ, lầm bầm và rúc lại gần hơn khi giãy khỏi chỗ ướt. Napoleon lại đang nhe răng cười, thỏa mãn với điều này điều nọ và Illya nhướng mày. “Sao?”

“Tôi cứ nghĩ anh sẽ đá tôi ra ngoài.”

Illya khịt mũi. “Cậu nên có bạn tình tử tế hơn. Cứ ở đến sáng, tùy cậu. Chỉ cần đừng có ăn cắp thứ gì. Cần tiền thì hỏi.”

“Anh lấy hết niềm vui đi rồi,” Napoleon than thở, tuy cậu lại nhe nhởn và hôn lên má Illya, rồi cười phá lên khi bị phất ra.

“Sao lại có chuyện,” Napoleon hỏi trong bữa sáng, sau khi đã ngốn hết một lượng đáng kể cà phê, trứng và bánh mỳ nướng, “Một người tuyệt vời như anh lại độc thân nhỉ?”

“Cậu nghĩ tôi độc thân?” Illya chất vấn, lại một lần nữa nổi lên hứng thú. Họ đang mặc áo choàng tắm, ngồi trên chiếc ghế dài, tận hưởng phong cảnh bên ngoài những chiếc cửa sổ kéo dài từ trần nhà xuống sàn. Illya đang lướt qua các email buổi sáng trên điện thoại nhưng Napoleon không có vẻ gì là phật ý, cậu ngồi sát bên cạnh, chăm chú như một đứa trẻ. Có lẽ cậu chỉ đang đóng kịch, nhưng nếu vậy đó quả là một màn kịch hay. Illya phát hiện ra rằng mình chẳng quan tâm. Có điều gì đó ở Napoleon khiến ngay cả kẻ đức hạnh cũng phải thèm khát.

“Aww, thôi nào. Tôi đã tìm kiếm về anh trên mạng mà. Và bên cạnh đó. Hiển nhiên là anh sống một mình. Mặc dù nếu chính anh là người đã sắp xếp những ngăn kéo cà vạt của mình theo màu sắc thì anh có lẽ cần ra ngoài nhiều hơn đấy.”

Một lúc nào đó giữa đêm, Napoleon hẳn đã lặng lẽ thăm dò khắp căn hộ - mà không hề đánh thức Illya. Ấn tượng đấy. “Thế còn cậu thì sao? Vì sao một thanh niên quyến rũ như cậu lại độc thân? Đã nẫng mất quá nhiều túi tiền cùng với trái tim của nạn nhân?”

“Như thế này dễ chịu hơn,” Napoleon tự tin đáp lại, khiến Illya đi đến quyết định.

“Tôi nghĩ hai chúng ta đều có thứ gì đó đối phương muốn,” Illya lịch sự nhận xét.

“Tôi không nghĩ vậy,” Napoleon vẫn đang mỉm cười, nhưng giờ đã có vẻ cẩn trọng trong mắt cậu. “Nghiêm túc nhé. Anh rất tuyệt vời. Anh cần gì phải trả tiền cho ai đó để cặp kè. Anh có thể tìm ai đó…ờ, thích hợp hơn. Tỷ phú hẹn hò với người mẫu cơ mà? Diễn viên, kiểu vậy?”

Illya nhún vai. “Nếu tôi hẹn hò với ai đó ‘thích hợp’ thì sẽ tốn kém hơn nhiều cho quà cáp so với tiền học phí. Và sẽ rối rắm lắm. Tốt hơn là đi đến thỏa thuận với một ai đó như cậu. Tôi thích đơn giản.”

“Đơn giản,” Napoleon nhắc lại, không có vẻ bị thuyết phục.

“Cứ nghĩ đi. Nhưng trước khi rời khỏi đây,” Illya nhẹ nhàng tỳ một tay lên đầu gối để trần của Napoleon. “Tôi muốn có em lần nữa.”

“Có thể sắp xếp,” Napoleon đáp, với vẻ tinh nghịch trở lại, và cậu buông cốc cà phê trên tay xuống rồi trèo vào lòng Illya.

 

Hết.

 


End file.
